Amber Eyes
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Everyone believes Narcissa to be a cold person, scarce on feelings. But they’re wrong, she has feelings. Lustful feelings. And a certain amber eyed Gryffindor girl is about to find out. Femmeslash people.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **So after much encouraging I finally got around to writing my second femmeslash. Hope you enjoy and please review.

**Dedication: **I'll dedicate this to Operamuse, because she's been so supportive and her reviews make me happy.

**Summary: **Everyone believes Narcissa to be a cold person, scarce on feelings. But they're wrong, she has feelings. Lustful feelings. And a certain amber eyed Gryffindor girl is about to find out. Femmeslash people.

**Warning: **There be same-sex smut in this fic and bad words.

**Amber Eyes**

"_When she lowers her eyes she seems to hold all the beauty in the world between her eyelids; when she raises them I see only myself in her gaze." – Unknown._

0o0

_Merlin they were driving her crazy!_ Narcissa shifted uncomfortable in her seat as her mind furiously tried to find out when exactly the Hogwarts uniform skirts had become that _short._ And why was no one wearing their robes like they ought to? Everywhere she looked tanned thighs, with smooth skin was exposed to her.

The library had clearly not been the best place for her to do the necessary studying for the next day's classes; there were way too many … _distractions. _Like now for instance, some random redhead from Hufflepuff that Narcissa hadn't bothered to learn the name of, was bending forward, peering over the shoulder of her friend and thereby making it possible for Narcissa's eyes to linger on the creamy skin of what was exposed of the girl's breasts.

The little bit of curves was enough to send Narcissa's already raging hormones into a frenzy. She soon after noticed the picture of a small, white dog on the yellow bra beneath loopy handwriting spelling 'Snoopy', near the strap though and rolled her eyes while sighing; _Hufflepuffs, so childish! _

Her ice-blue eyes, as cold as her behaviour, dropped from the girl to the pages of her 'Unfathomable Charms – And why to use them' book and she actually managed to keep them there until she more sensed than saw someone sink into the empty chair next to her. She always studied alone. Aside from her sister Bellatrix, people didn't socialise a lot with her; they believed her to be cold and without feelings. So Narcissa turned her head, interested in finding out who chose to sit by the 'Snow-queen'.

It wasn't easy to notice but when Narcissa saw Evan Rosier sitting next to her the corners of her pink mouth turned ever so slightly down, and she almost automatically raised her head a little; her nose pointing higher in the air.

"Hello Cissy." Evan drawled her much hated nickname, his voice as posh and arrogant as his personality.

"Evan." Narcissa granted him with a nod. Well she tipped her head a fraction of an inch in his general direction, but he eagerly took it as an invitation to talk some more.

"How have you been doing lately?" he smiled at her, revealing uneven slightly yellowed teeth and Narcissa inwardly cringed, why in the world had she chosen him? Ever since Narcissa some months ago had lost her virginity to Evan, he'd thought they were some odd form of a couple.

_Fool_Narcissa thought with annoyance. She'd only done that to please her parents. Well not exactly as they didn't really approve of pre-marital sex, but it was after all better than having a lesbian daughter and Narcissa had hoped if she just did 'It', she'd be interested in boys and her parents could be proud of her when she someday brought home a prestigious boyfriend.

But anger still blossomed up painfully deep in her chest when she thought of how much a mistake she'd made. She wasn't one to make mistakes and now she was stuck with a lovesick fool and a rampant desire, where the simple brush of a female against her own skin in a crowded hallway was enough to make her lust tingle with teasing delightfulness in her fingertips.

"Fine." Narcissa answered Evan's previous question, though she longed to tell him to get away from her. But she was after all expected to marry a pureblood after her graduation from Hogwarts, a _male_ pureblood, and keeping up polite appearances with the few honourable families left was important.

Narcissa felt shameful as she thought of her own cousin Sirius who'd been sorted into Gryffindor and was always running around with that Potter kid. Bloodtraitors!

Beside her Evan was talking on and on about something Narcissa didn't care to listen to and she let her eyes wander around the library again, until she abruptly stopped looking around as her eyes had found something.

Amber eyes staring back at her, holding her gaze. The girl the beautiful almond shaped eyes belonged to broke the contact between them briefly as her eyes darted to Evan and then back to Narcissa before her mouth curled into the smallest of smiles, almost as if she _knew _Narcissa despised the man next to her.

And when Narcissa was once again lost in the amber heaven she saw something she could only think of as _knowledge_. It was like this girl knew something about her, which even Narcissa didn't know. And then that smile! She was even mocking her for not knowing!

Narcissa had immediately recognized the girl; they sat next to each other in Transfiguration. _Not _by choice! It just so happened to be that Narcissa couldn't stand her. But she had never been able to pinpoint exactly why. Sure the girl was a Gryffindor and a muggleborn at that, but with Albus Dumbledore as the headmaster that was something you'd just have to tolerate.

Narcissa continued to carefully watch the girl from the corner of her eye. Her name was Lavinia Ferazzo, but all of her friends called her Vinnie. Of course Narcissa never called her anything, except 'You' or sometimes 'Ferazzo' if it was absolutely necessary. She was Italian, which clearly showed from her always tanned skin, slim waist and the thick, wavy, dark-brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulders and didn't stop before it reached her the small of her back. She was definitely a beauty; Narcissa grudgingly admitted to herself.

But there was something so infuriating about Lavinia; maybe it was that no matter how much Narcissa treated her like dirt or just flat out ignored her, Lavinia was always nice to her. She always smiled and happily greeted Narcissa in the beginning of every Transfiguration class, complimented her on her work or if she'd done something different with her hair that day and if Narcissa accidentally transfigured her object into the wrong thing Lavinia would laugh her pearly, almost contagious laughter and place her hand consolingly over Narcissa's.

_How come I've never noticed those eyes before? _Narcissa wondered as she kept staring at Lavinia who'd turned her attention back to her friends again by now. The brown-haired girl had jumped up and taken a seat at the desk her group of giggling Gryffindor friends was gathered around, comfortably resting her feet on the seat of Marlene McKinnon's chair that in return rested her head on what appeared to be smooth skin of Lavinia's legs. No matter how hard she tried to deny it Narcissa almost felt jealous of Marlene.

She pushed the feeling away, excused it as a mixture of desire, stress and whatever other reasons she could think of at the moment as she stuffed her books back in her satchel, pointedly ignoring Evan who was still talking.

Elegantly Narcissa rose from her chair, not even bothering to say goodbye to Evan who'd at last stopped chatting, and moved to exit the library and head towards Transfiguration. From the way her shoulders tensed when she was finally out of the gloomy library and walking down the brightly lit corridor it was obvious she'd noticed Lavinia had gotten up and left the library as well.

As Narcissa passed a window facing the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts she was blinded by bright sunlight, and involuntarily her arm shut up to protect her eyes from the strong lighting. She huffed with annoyance as she lowered her arm again, she hated summer.

Winter was one of the few things Narcissa actually felt passionate about; everything was cold, the nights were darker end seemed longer, everyone would stay inside crowded together around the fire in the common room and for a deliberate outsider like Narcissa it meant she could feel close to others without actually being it.

Suddenly Narcissa felt an arm thrown around her shoulder and Lavinia's voice was near her ear "Hey." she greeted happily, and Narcissa mentally added the constant carefree tone of Lavinia's voice to the list of things that annoyed her.

"Don't you love summer?" to Narcissa's relief Lavinia removed the arm that'd been lying comfortably on her shoulder to point outside "I do. In a way I was sad school started again last week, but on the other hand it's great to see everybody, you know?" Lavinia chattered on, not even caring that the only response she'd gotten so far was perfectly shaped, raised blonde eyebrow.

Finally they reached the Transfiguration classroom and just before they entered Lavinia twirled a lock of Narcissa's almost silver hair between her slender fingers "I love what you've done with your hair by the way." she smiled before walking to her seat. The way her nails had softly graced the skin of Narcissa's cheek was enough to make her skip a breath.

When she sat down on her usual seat Lavinia was already seated, and Narcissa frowned in confusion; she hadn't done anything with her hair. Had it just been an excuse to play with her hair? She caught herself hoping so and was too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay attention to what Professor McGonagall had been saying.

Narcissa sat completely lost for a moment until Lavinia leaned towards her and whispered excruciating close to Narcissa's ear who could feel her warm breath wash over her skin with every word "Psst, we're supposed to brew our own tea using only the ingredients on the table and our wands." she smiled.

Narcissa nodded as a sign of her appreciation before she began her work. Despite her urge to seek out Lavinia's amber eyes every once in a while, she actually managed to stay focused on her assignment … that is until Marlene McKinnon stopped by their table.

Marlene stopped behind Lavinia's chair and Narcissa glanced sideways at the Gryffindor; some of her dirty blonde locks were moist with perspiration and stuck to her temples and Narcissa had to quickly look away when she imagined it wasn't because of the fumes rising from all the boiling kettles in the classroom, but an entirely _different _situation.

Because of her lack of height Marlene only had to crouch down a little before she could place her arms around Lavinia's neck "Hey honey, do you have an extra quill I could borrow?" she whispered hurriedly, and her grey eyes lit up as Lavinia leaned forward to fetch one from her book bag.

Narcissa couldn't keep her eyes away when Lavinia reached the quill over her head though, successfully showing off the curves of her generous breasts against her tight school sweater. Without realizing it Narcissa's hand fell into her lap and she rubbed her thighs together to create some much needed stimulation.

As the stimulation had next to none effect on her steaming desire Narcissa let her hand slide in between her thighs and once again pressed them together as discreetly as possible, her hand this time being pushed against her core and the tiny bit of relief she felt caused her mouth to fall open, but no sound came out luckily.

In fact the only person who noticed was the amber eyed girl next to Narcissa and a mischievous smile graced her beautiful face as her hand disappeared beneath the table as well. She let her fingers dance lightly across Narcissa's thigh, who stared up at Lavinia in alarm, but said nothing, before her hand found Narcissa's now shaking hand.

Teasingly Lavinia applied extra pressure to Narcissa's hand and despite the pleasurable feeling Narcissa almost shied away from her touch. The only thing that kept her from it was the warm, calm look in Lavinia's amber eyes that had caught Narcissa's opposite ice-blue eyes filled with panic.

Narcissa unconsciously spread her legs to make more room for Lavinia's talented hand as well as her own, and eventually as Lavinia kept on teasing her Narcissa had to bite her lip to keep in any appreciative sounds. And not just because they were in a classroom, but because Narcissa didn't want Lavinia to know she was actually appreciating something she was doing. Stubbornly she refused to let Lavinia's touch bring her to ecstasy and suddenly the class was ending and it was too late.

Narcissa was bending her head forward to hide her flushed face when McGonagall appeared by their desk, frowning at their lack of work "Well ladies, seems like you were too busy to do your work during this class. I'm extremely disappointed in you both I must add, and you both have detention tomorrow night." she was back at her desk before they could even protest.

Narcissa shot Lavinia a dirty look, clearly blaming her for their misfortune and conveniently forgetting that she hasn't tried to stop her earlier actions, but not even this unnerved Lavinia. She just smiled in that knowingly way that irked Narcissa beyond imagination.

"You dropped something." with one last glance Lavinia turned around, Narcissa couldn't help her eyes from gliding over her curvy backside, before she left the classroom along with some other Gryffindors.

Narcissa bend down to see what it was she'd dropped, but all she found was a piece of parchment. As she turned it around, she saw handwriting she recognized _'Meet me in the prefects bathroom at 11 PM please. Vinnie.' _was all the note said.

With a huff of breath Narcissa crumbled the piece of parchment together and was about to throw it away in anger, but she hesitated slightly and in the end she stuffed it in her satchel before leaving the classroom as well and making her way to her Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.

0o0

Eventually, after pondering it over through the rest of her classes that day, Narcissa decided that she would go. Somehow she was sure Lavinia wouldn't be setting her up to be the laughing stock of the school. In fact at moments it seemed like Lavinia generally liked her.

It was frightening. Not a lot of people liked her. Some pretended to, sure, but actually liked her, no. Narcissa was so lost in thought that she accidentally dropped her hairbrush on the stone floor of her dorm with a loud crash and she jumped startled by the sound. Hurried she picked up the hairbrush and began running it through her blonde locks again, brushing her hair always soothed her for some reason.

Not until the clock in the common room struck 11 did Narcissa leave to get to the Prefects bathroom, she was going, but she was not gonna be on time. When she finally reached the Prefects bathroom and was safely inside she slid down the door till she was sitting down and released a heavy sigh of relief; she'd almost gotten caught by Filch on her way.

Suddenly Narcissa remembered exactly why she was in the luxurious bathroom and quickly she rose on her feet and strained her ears in search of a sign of Lavinia. There was none. She wasn't there. Narcissa kicked a nearby bench in anger before sitting down on it, sulking.

_So it had all been a trick _Narcissa bitterly thought, as she tried to ignore the uneasy feeling deep in her stomach. She _hated _making mistakes and somehow she would make Lavinia pay for what she'd done. She just had no idea how to.

Choosing to take a bath Narcissa turned several tabs on the giant bathtub and shrugged of her yellow silky robe matching her loose silky nightdress beneath it. Because she knew that it took ages for the tub to fill enough so she could swim around Narcissa sat on the edge of the tub, the tiles of it cool against her warm skin and she shivered despite the fact that she was still wearing her nightdress.

Narcissa's thoughts drifted to what could've happened in here if everything had gone as she hoped and soon she felt a throbbing between her legs. Deciding to finish what had been started earlier in class Narcissa moved further back on the edge of the tub until she could lean against the wall of the room and she perched one leg op on the edge as well successfully spreading her legs apart.

Closing her eyes and inhaling the now scented steam in the room Narcissa raised her hand and ran it down across her right breast effectively awaking her nipple that stood out obviously beneath the yellow silk. She let her other hand join and copy the movement of the first hand, simply stroking softly at first before she felt a need for more and she gently began tweaking her nipples causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot to her lap, wetting her a little. Narcissa let out a moan before she tucked at her dress so it pooled around her waist and her left hand ran from her breast to tease her slick folds instead.

"Why hello." Lavinia's voice, carefree as always, was bounced back from the tiled walls of the bathroom and Narcissa's hands left her body as fast as possible as she tried pull her dress back down.

Lavinia tilted her head to the side, her long brown hair sliding along with her movement and ending far beneath her hips drawing Narcissa's attention to the small, loose shorts Lavinia apparently slept in along with something that looked like a brassiere except sporty showing off a tan, smooth stomach "You started without me." Lavinia accused.

To her amazement Narcissa managed to still look dignified as she raised her nose slightly in the air and said with indifference "Well you were late."

Lavinia sat down on the edge of the tub; Narcissa had barely remembered to turn the water off, as close to the blonde as possible before taking her tiny hand in her own and softly stroking it with her thumb saying "I'm here now." her eyes had that shine to them that Narcissa had just discovered and she enjoyed it, but managed to keep up her high and mighty act as she simply answered "So I see."

But Lavinia wasn't fooled and when Narcissa drew in breath to say something else, Lavinia grabbed her chance and hastily leaned forward before she caught Narcissa's bottom lip between her own, lightly sucking on it and Narcissa dropped her act as she responded to the kiss, soon deepening it as tongues pushed past each other, swirled around, teasing, probing.

Narcissa had kissed girls before, well a girl, and several guys and while she could tell there was a difference between the sexes this kiss was above sexes, it was pure, urgent magic.

Somehow Narcissa's hands had wandered and Lavinia's sports bra had landed far away, discarded on the floor. The Slytherin trailed her lips from Lavinia's enticing mouth down her neck, across her collarbone before they settled on her heaving chest, tasting wherever she pleased.

Lavinia hummed in pleasure, but gently pushed Narcissa away from her so she could stand up again, stepping out of her shorts and underwear before sliding down into the warm water that'd filled the tub.

She noticed Narcissa was about to join her, but she protested "No, stay put." using her hands Lavinia guided Narcissa around so she was still sitting on the edge of the tub, but with her legs hanging down, her feet in the water.

Lavinia's hands trailed up Narcissa's thin legs, seeking out their destination, but halting as they reached her inner thighs, cruelly teasing Narcissa who closed her eyes and gripped hard around the bathroom tiles.

Soon Lavinia's face took over where her hands had been before, nuzzling Narcissa's pale thighs and inhaling the sweet smell of her arousal, looking forward to tasting it. Lavinia's mere breath on her hot core was frustrating for Narcissa and she tried moving her hips somewhat.

Lavinia caught the subtle hint and began to press tender kisses, using only her full lips, but not her tongue, on the smooth, moist lips of Narcissa, trailing complicated patterns with her mouth.

Despite the fact that Narcissa had furiously been biting her lip, almost causing it to bleed, a low "Mhmm" escaped from her lips and Lavinia took it as encouragement before she kissed Narcissa's swollen bundle of nerves, and felt the girl react to her touch. Finally Lavinia brought her tongue to use as well, softly prying Narcissa's folds apart and moving up and down in an excruciating slow pace. Narcissa's breath quickened and became louder. Lavinia began to lap up the arousal flowing freely, nuzzling Narcissa's nub with the bridge of her nose before completely entering her with her tongue, swirling it around like during their kiss earlier.

Lavinia could feel the disappointment rake through Narcissa's trembling body as she pulled out her tongue, but she was going to make it up to her, her fingers nearing her entrance.

"No." Narcissa pleaded with a desperate edge to her voice that Lavinia had never heard before ever and confused she drew away her hand, and once again used her tongue to bring the now writhing Slytherin girl pleasure.

"Ooh, don't stop!" Narcissa gasped, feeling all control over her actions slowly ebb away as that euphoric feeling that had started out in her stomach was now spreading to every element of her body. Lavinia knew she wasn't going to get Narcissa any closer to begging than this, so she added some speed to her actions and soon after she could feel the spasms of Narcissa's orgasm on her tongue.

Narcissa threw her head back as she was gasping for air, torn between feeling like she couldn't take the ecstasy anymore and never wanting it to end. There were barely any coherent thoughts in her head when she heard Lavinia say, slightly out of breath, "Tomorrow in detention, it's my turn."

**A/N: **So only my second femmeslash. I hope I did good. Please leave a review and tell me, especially since if people want me to I'm thinking of turning this into a multi chaptered story featuring an arranged marriage, a secret love affair and of course some more smut. Please, please, please review ::Author is on her knees with a desperate, almost scary, look in her eyes as she pathetically begs::

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
